July 2016
Monday Version: v0.66 ;Fixes and Starter Packs! :;Features :: * Added some new Starter Packs to the PC version of the game. These are the same packs that are available for players on mobile, and are intended to help new players get a big boost! By popular demand, these can be purchased on Steam to permanently add Crusaders to your game library. * Ported the +50% Gold Find Opt-In Ad Bonus Buff from mobile to Kongregate; we're hoping to port more mobile buffs over to the various PC versions soon. :;PC Fixes :: * Fixed EP bonuses displaying incorrectly when you first load the game. * Fixed the additional mission cost for reset upgrades not taking into account the crusaders current level and the different level requirements of different reset abilities. * The Buff Duration talent no longer applies to ad buffs. * Ad buffs can now stack multiple times, up to 20 hours total. * Mission notifications no longer pop up if the mission dialog is already open. * Billy's "Act of Congress" ability no longer triggers on timed missions like "Get Me Out of Here!" * Fixed two of the Alien Invasion achievements saying "Interdependence Day" instead of "Alien Invasion." Wednesday Version: v0.67 ;Midweek Fixes :;Features: * Ad buffs are now available on Armor Games. * Kizlblyp now has a DPS tag for missions. :;General Fixes: * Fixed an issue where Gear Missions for Crusaders without any gear would not have been made available. :;PC Fixes: * The "Grond! Grond! Grond!" objective no longer shows a stray "x" in the formation display when viewing it in the campaign select dialog. * Fixed crusader dps values in the formation occasionally being displayed incorrectly when you first load the game (display issue only). * Active abilities (eg. Fire Storm) can no longer be activated during area transitions. * Fire Storm and Storm of Fire no longer targets indestructible/protected monsters. * Fixed several settings being saved incorrectly. * Abilities like Montana's "He's Got a Gun, Too!" no longer target indestructible/protected monsters. :;Mobile Fixes: * Fixed several translation issues. Some additional fixes will require an updated client, which will be pushed in the next few weeks. Friday Version: v0.68 ;Mobile Launch Weekend Promo :;Features: * Added a "Mobile Launch" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Jim the Lumberjack, Sasha the Fierce Warrior, the Princess, King Reginald, and Leerion the Royal Dwarf. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Reginald with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Leerion if you unlocked him during this year's event or through a mission. :;PC Fixes: * Fixed primary stats being displayed incorrectly (Eg. Crit DMG Bonus = -100%) when the game first loads. * Fixed bonus effects on abilities not getting removed when the source crusader is benched/swapped (Eg. Artaxes' Global DPS effect on Savage Strikes). * Fixed active ability tooltips not always showing the right amounts after one of them was activated after using Magnify. * Updated the description of Storm Rider to specifically mention it's a global effect (Eg. "... the DPS of all Crusaders by ...") * Handled the "Royal Command" activated ability as a special case where it's effect amount is it's duration and gets bonuses for both (Eg. from the Time-o-Rama talent).. * Noted on the effect description for some upgrade buffs that it's additive (Eg. Princess' gloves) Friday Version: v0.69 ;New Idols Through Time Campaign :;Features: * Added new Idols Through Time campaign with six initial objectives: ** Beat area 300 ** Beat area 350 under the gaze of Sobbing Cherubs ** Beat area 400 alongside relics of the ages ** Beat area 450 while fending off bosses from the future ** Beat area 500 with the original 20 crusaders ** Beat area 600 * Added a "Wibbly Wobbly Wackiness" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Bushwhacker, Detective Kaine, the Dark Gryphon, Prince Sal the Merman, and the Bat Billionaire. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for the Dark Gryphon with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for the Bat Billionaire if you unlocked him during this year's event or through a mission. * Buttons to open 5, 25, or 100 chests no longer require you to have the full amount. If you have fewer chests, they will open all the chests you have. * Added scroll wheel support. * Added new Missions to recruit and gear up Montana James, Serpent King Draco, President Billy Smithsonian, and Kizlblyp the Alien Traitor. :;PC Fixes: * Counts for normal, rare, and generic chests are now shown on the chest tooltips on the item panel. * The "Dangerous" popup for missions no longer shows if you have a 100% chance of completing the mission. * Fixed enchantment points getting cut off when there are more than 1000. * Fixed numbers in the chest screen getting cut off when you have many, many chests. * The scroll down button now enables correctly when opening the Objectives dialog. (Previously it would be disabled until moving the scroll bar.) * Fixed event gear achievements not actually providing their bonuses Wednesday Version: v0.70 ;Littlefoot's Big Adventure Event :;Features: * Added new Littlefoot's Big Adventure event. Runs until August 1st at Noon PDT. ** Two new Crusaders that swap with the Princess and Thalia the Thunder King. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Ranger Rayna Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Bigfoot Jeweled Chests for real money. * Reminder: Chests for Marshmallows are only available in the store until the event ends. The timer counting down until the event ends is visible on the event information pop-up and the objective screen. :;PC Fixes: * Mousing over Time Warps will no longer cause the game to stutter. * When loading a saved formation, its Crusaders will now always be swapped into their seats, even if they can’t currently be added to the formation. * Fixed chest counts on the item panel chest tooltips not showing if there is only 1 chest in that category. * Reduced lag at very high levels. :;Mobile Fixes: * (1.0.50) Numerous fixes to bring mobile and web closer to parity so far as DPS, gold, and progression are concerned. You'll need to visit the app/play store to update. See Also Category:News Archives